


Uncovered/カバーされていない

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Here we go, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, blue is a huge delinquent, blue is also a third wheel in later chapters, green is a coward, huhuhu, i will play with your emotions at the end of this fanfiction, oops i wrote something, originalshipping - Freeform, red is a police officer, these tags are going to be longer than the fic, why me, wow a legit fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where Pokémon fighting is illegal, two delinquents find themselves involved with the police. But things change when they can provide useful information about a missing person.---I'm used to the professor's grandson being called Green, so that's what I call him. So the names of Blue and Green are switched like they do it in Japan. Sorry for any confusion here.





	Uncovered/カバーされていない

**Author's Note:**

> (~￣▽￣)~ I've been wanting to write this for a couple days so here it is. Updates irregularly, but it'll probably be pretty long. Huhuhu~

“Come on, Green! We don’t have much time!” said his friend, as she dragged him away from their school and down the street.

“But I don’t think we should ditch again! We’re going to get caught, Blue!”

“No we won’t! As long as you have me around. I’ll take all the blame.”

Blue was a delinquent, and had just recently convinced Green to do things against the rules with her. They skipped school often and hadn’t gotten caught yet, but that was running out. This particular day, however, she had convinced him to do something a little more risky- to Pokémon battle. 

Pokémon battling had been outlawed ever since they were little kids, but it was something most kids their age had dreamed of doing when they heard their parents describe the times when they used to do it. When they would go on journeys and win competitions, have gym battles. 

The gyms had been torn down, and the arenas had different uses now. Even Pokéballs were extremely hard to find, and dangerous to buy. If you were found with one, there would be consequences.

It had taken a long time for her to convince Green to do it- even if it had always been a dream of his.

He followed her down the street until they came to the spot they always went to, a place behind two old buildings. They were hidden and most people never came there.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked her as he watched her take out her one and only Pokéball with Blastoise inside. She threw it and Blastoise looked around in surprise. 

“Of course! I wouldn’t have brought you all the way here if I wasn’t.”

Green couldn’t argue with that, so he took out his Pokéball with Arcanine inside and threw it. Arcanine was confused.

“Alright Blasty, use tackle!” 

“Wait, wait! I’m not ready yet!” 

Before he could finish, Blastoise slammed into Arcanine, who had apprently never battled before, because it ran back over to the Pokéball, pressed the button, and went back inside.

“I don’t think Arcanine even knows any moves...” said Green, embarassed.

“Well, you’ll just have to teach him some, I guess.”

Suddenly the two of them heard a car door close. 

“Who’s here?” asked Green quietly.

“Shh!” said Blue, putting a hand over his mouth and crouching down beside the wall.

They heard voices coming from the other side. Someone was walking in their direction.

“Okay you two. You’re going to have to come with us.”

A police officer stood in front of them. 

“And give the Pokéballs to me.”

Green did as he was told, but Blue hesitated. Blastoise was still out, so she stood up and said, “Use Water Gun on him.”

The Pokémon sprayed water out of its cannons at the police officer, knocking him completely back into the road.

“What-- Blue?!”

“Come on!” she said.

She ran past the other officers while they were helping him up. Green, however, had had enough of this. 

He walked over to them with his hands up.


End file.
